What Became of Us
by hichigomate
Summary: Goku has been keeping a secret from Sanzo, and it comes out after the final battle. What is it? Will Sanzo survive when he learns what it is? SPOILERS and character death. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's another story for ya! This one's a little bit sad, but at the same time, happy! I liked it! And the only reason I wrote this? I just finished watching the entire series! Woohoo!

Summary: The final battle has ended, and Goku and Sanzo are watching a sunrise. It's something they've always wanted to do together. But, what is this secret that Goku's keeping from Sanzo? How will Sanzo survive when he finds out what it is? SPOILERS!!!

Window Into the Future

The battle with Homura had been tough to watch, as only Goku was the one allowed to fight. Or, as Goku was the only one who could fight. It was strange, in a way, thinking that Homura had chosen Goku to be the one to kill him, to be the War Prince destroyer. In a way, he guessed he understood. But that didn't mean he was happy about it.

But then again, what was it he always said?

_If you see the Buddha, kill the Buddha._

_If you meet your father, kill your father._

_Free of everything, you are bound by nothing._

_Live the life that is given to you._

It seemed Homura had wanted that, to live a life free of regrets down here in the lower world. But what was so special about the lower world? Wasn't Heaven a great place to live in? Apparently no one thought so.

He looked over at Son Goku, who was sitting next to him. There were watching a sunrise in this new world, in the world Homura had created. He'd wanted to destroy it, but Goku had restrained him. He'd pointed out that destroying this world would cause a reaction that would in return destroy their world.

Damn it all. Even in the end, Homura had defeated them. It was as Hakkai had said; in a way he did win. Oh, how it pissed him off.

But that anger and aggression melted away, as the darkness melted away from the sky, driven off by the sun's rays. It was a truly beautiful sight: that giant golden globe, lifting itself up into the sky to shed light on the world.

Goku was watching it rise as well, a look of awe on his young face. He remembered a time, many centuries ago, when he and Goku had first met. Goku had said something that filled him with such joy, such elation that he would never forget it.

"_Your hair! It's so golden! It's like the sun!"_

Since then, he had become Goku's sun, the only man to ever control the Seiten Tasei. Although, no one could every truly control such a youkai.

Still, though, watching such a magnificent sight with the only one he'd ever trusted was enough to make his violet eyes smart. Sitting there, in that vast flower field with only Goku at his side, he was happy. Truly at peace for the first time in his entire life, even when he lived with his teacher, the other Master Sanzo.

Hakkai and Gojyo had left them alone, back into their world to heal. For that, he was grateful. He wouldn't have been able to truly appreciate such a thing with them at his side, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Right now, all he wanted to do was sit there, with Goku at his side, and watch the sun rise on this new world. But, apparently Goku had a different idea.

"Hey, Sanzo?"

Shifting his head a little to look at the Monkey God so he'd know he was listening, he kept one eye on the sunrise.

"I was thinking…do you remember anything? Anything about why Homura called you _Konzen_?"

He shrugged; he did remember. He remembered first meeting Goku, the time he gave Goku his name, and going to that blasted festival for the Jade Emperor's birthday that they got thrown out of. He remembered it all, and so much more. But he did nothing to show the affirmative to Goku, yet he still figured it out.

"I remember it all too. I remember you, Konzen, Hakkai as Tempi, and Gojyo as Kenren. I also remember why this field is so familiar. It's where I first met Homura, that day I picked those flowers for you to put on your desk."

Growing weary with these silly reminiscing, he turned and growled out, "Get to the point, monkey."

Goku, for once, didn't object to being called a monkey. He just gave a sad, sweet smile, and, wincing, turned away from him.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that this was one of my favorite places in Heaven, besides your room. I loved to come here and pick flowers for you, and for Nataku. But, the real reason I loved this flower field is because it's the first place where I realized that I…I love you."

Goku was blushing; he just knew it. But he couldn't say anything to reassure him, or to degrade him. He was frozen, caught by those words he'd never expected to hear; especially from his monkey.

"I'm not telling you this to put you on the spot, or anything. I just wanted to tell you before I let go."

These words caught his attention even more than those three little words, and he quickly turned and grabbed Goku's arm.

"What do you mean, Goku?"

Goku smiled sadly and looked away, one hand pressed to his side. He looked down, and just then noticed the red stain growing steadily under Goku's hand.

"Goku?! Goku, when did you get hurt? I thought you couldn't get hurt!"

He reached down, intent on stopping the blood flow, but Goku stopped him with a bloody hand above his own.

"It's alright, Sanzo. I've accepted my fate. Just as Homura chose me as the one to free him of his earthly bonds, so did I choose him to free me."

"What do you mean, Goku?" He asked harshly, his hand tightening unconsciously on Goku's thin arm.

Goku sighed, before leaning heavily on Sanzo, feeling weak all of the sudden.

"I haven't been myself for quite a while. I've laughed, and fought with Goku, and eaten more than I should, but that was just because I couldn't bear the thought of any of you worrying about me. There's something wrong with me, Sanzo, I can feel it. I asked the Merciful Goddess about it, and she told me that although my body can't die, my soul can, and that's what's happening. The only way to save it was to drink a potion she gave me, which would kill me."

For once in his life, Sanzo felt like crying. He hadn't even cried for his master, yet this child, the child he'd known for 500 years, would make him shed a tear. He could feel it trailing down his cold cheek, could see it reflected in Goku's wide, golden eyes.

"Sanzo?…." Goku asked, reaching up to catch that tear on a shaking fingertip.

Sanzo sighed, bending his head to rest it against Goku's gold power limiter.

"…Fine, Goku, if you can accept this, then so can I. But I won't let you go alone."

"What-what do you mean?"

Sanzo glared, figuring that it was obvious. "Idiot, I'm going with you. I'm not letting you die alone."

"But Sanzo! You can't! Just because I have to die, doesn't mean that you do! I won't let you!"

Ignoring those protests, Sanzo leaned backward, taking Goku with him. When the monkey still wouldn't shut up, he shut him up the only way he could think of: with his lips.

Goku squeaked, freezing, before he eagerly returned that kiss, Sanzo pulled back only when the need for air demanded it.

"Shut up. I'm not going to allow you to leave me alone, and that's final."

Goku knew he wasn't kidding, and sighed, but nodded, cuddling up to his sun. Both turned at the same time, watching as the final rays of the sun lit up the sky.

It was a beginning, and an end, just like their death would be. It would be the end of their mortal life, but neither had regrets. They'd lived their life to the fullest, and that's all that mattered.

At the same time, it'd be a beginning. A beginning of a new life, one without the hardships of the world they lived in now. Both could hardly wait to get to that new world. It would be so much fun.

After all, they had a code. And they would follow it no matter what. It was only fitting.

_If you see the Buddha, kill the Buddha._

_If you meet your father, kill your father._

_Free of everything, you are bound by nothing._

_Live the life that is given to you._

And as the darkness completely disappeared, leaving only a clear blue sky, they disappeared right along with it, giving themselves up to the fate that had been given them.

Well, there it is! See, I told you it was sad, yet happy at the same time! Anyway, maybe I'll write a sequel, like them meeting up again in the future, their reincarnations I mean. I dunno. What do you guys think? Anyway, please review! I'll worship you forever if you do! Tee hee.

**hichigomate**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Well, I had a few people asking me exactly how it was that Sanzo died in the story **What Became Of Us**, so I'm writing this to explain that! Sanzo and Goku have known each other since 500 years ago, from their time in Heaven. A bond was created between their souls, a bond that they didn't know about. Because of this bond, when one of them died, so would the other. Of course, it wouldn't happen immediately if the other person didn't wish it so. Because Sanzo was willing to die with Goku, the bond accepted that and both died at the same time.

Anyway, thanks for reading my story! I hope this answered your questions! If not, then just send me another review, or an email, and I'll try to explain more.

The sequel I'll be working on this weekend, as well as my other story, St. Mark's School For Men, so you can expect both in the next couple of days! _I hope_.

Anyway, ta ta!

hichigomate


End file.
